


Being loved

by lilyslove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First time writing Wolfstar, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Other, sweetbois, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyslove/pseuds/lilyslove
Summary: This is my first time writing about the ship Wolfstar from Harry Potter. Check out my tumblr for more!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 9





	Being loved

_I love you_

These words don’t matter to some people; not at all. That’s because they probably hear it all the time, from their parents, friends and special ones. But some people rarely hear it; the ones who want to hear it, need to hear it, to be reminded that there is at least someone who cares for them.

For Sirius Black that person was Remus Lupin.   
  
“There’s that Potions assignment that’s due to soon. By the way, I love you.”

“Hey Pads, do you want the treacle tart? Love you.”  
  
“Good night Black. Fun fact: I love you.”

On random occasions, conversations and arguments Remus was the one. Sirius was awed by his boyfriend, amazed by how he treated him, still couldn’t get over a fact that a soft boy like him (without mentioning the werewolf part), would date a Black like him. He knew Remus had his insecurities, and Sirius had done his best to stamp them out.

“I love you.” Remus says suddenly.  
  
Sirius looked at him amusedly, raising one eyebrow. “Of course you do.”

“I love you. I’m serious.”

“No I am.”  
  
“Pads, I am freaking serious.”

Remus started at him, his stare so intense that Sirius held his breath. He doesn’t mean it. Of course he doesn’t.   
  
“I can literally hear what you’re thinking.” Remus states folding his arms.

Sirius is surprised. Of course he is. Remus being clear about his feelings? Weird. Remus thinking he can love Sirius? Totally strange. He knew the werewolf thought his boyfriend didn’t deserve him, just because he had a furry little problem. Sirius thought the opposite, that he didn’t deserve the boy.

Suddenly, Remus’ eyes dark as he’s hit with a sudden realization. “Shit.”

“What’s the matter Moony?” Sirius asks, as he takes hold of his hand.

“Do you not love me back? Did I confess too soon? I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Sirius.” He stands up and walks away, swinging his bag behind him violently.

 _What have I done? Of course I love him, doesn’t he see that?_ Sirius thought, putting his head in his hands. _But then I was the one who didn’t reply._

Later that evening, Sirius approached his boyfriend in the boys dormitories when no one was there, except them.

“Moony I-“

“No Sirius.” 

“But I-“

“Its fine, I’m not mad at you for not… um replying?” Remus says stiffly. “Honestly-“

Sirius cuts him off with a kiss, which is gentle and soft and Remus actually melts in him, cupping his cheeks, unable to resist himself. Sirius tangles his hands in Remus’ hair, sighing in his mouth. Before going too far, Sirius pulls away, staring directly into his eyes.

“I love you too. Don’t you ever think I don’t, understand.”  
  
Remus nods, dazed as he looks at the 16 year old boy in front of him, vowing to remind him how important he was, how important he was too Remus, reminding him that he is not alone in this big and harsh world. That someone cares for Sirius Black and that someone is of course Remus Lupin.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr: whengreenmeetsbrown


End file.
